


Distractions

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: This night, instead of a guest in his cabin, only a few charcoal lines appear in his notebook.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



This night, instead of a guest in his cabin, only a few charcoal lines appear in his notebook. The figure the sketch depicts – what he can see of it – is vaguely familiar. He’ll need to ask her, next time they meet.

Of course, she has some duties to attend to, as well as he does. And if she is where he thinks she is now, that place would be enough to command all her attention for a while.

Still, Kauri likes to think she’s so distracted not only by working on her notebook, but by thinking of him as well.


End file.
